


Double

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles knew that this was the set-up, Chris had specifically asked him to always mention when he was struggling with money, but the amount Stiles had to ask for now was staggering and he was afraid Chris would tell him no.





	Double

Stiles knew that this was the set-up, Chris had specifically asked him to always mention when he was struggling with money, but the amount Stiles had to ask for now was staggering and he was afraid Chris would tell him no.

And it wasn’t even the real amount he needed.

He was only asking for a little bit more than half of the money he needed for college, because Stiles was afraid Chris would deny him otherwise. Sure, he had been generous with his money so far, always paying without complain for whatever Stiles asked, but Stiles could still not believe that he was worth all this money.

He was afraid Chris would come to his senses and realize that Stiles was nothing but a hyperactive, sarcastic spazz who didn’t deserve a cent Chris spent on him.

Stiles wanted to cry just thinking about that.

And it wasn’t even just about the money. He had fallen for Chris, hard, and so he wouldn’t just end up with nothing if Chris dropped him, but also a broken heart.

But right now he needed to ask for anything at all first, so Stiles finally stepped out of the jeep. He had been sitting in front of Chris’ house for the last half hour, psyching himself up to finally go in and just do it.

Stiles wasn’t even afraid that Chris would ask for something in return he wasn’t willing to give. Chris had been amazing so far, respecting Stiles’ boundaries and limits without ever complaining but Stiles wasn’t sure just how far he could push this.

It was too good to be true, anyway.

But he would never know if he didn’t ask, so Stiles finally used the key Chris had given him a few weeks back and let himself into the house.

“Chris?” he called out, toeing off his shoes in the hallway.

“Study,” Chris called back, and Stiles made his way over there.

Chris was sitting at his desk, papers strewn all over, but he looked up as soon as Stiles stepped into the doorway.

“You’ve been sitting outside for a worryingly long time,” Chris mildly said, and Stiles could feel himself flush.

He had forgotten that Chris had security all over the place. Of course there was a camera pointed at the drive way.

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, and Chris extended a hand towards him, beckoning him forward.

Stiles went easily, stepping between Chris’ spread legs and leaning down to kiss Chris.

“What has you so worried?” Chris asked him once they separated and Stiles climbed onto his lap instead of answering.

Chris immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles, who pressed his face into Chris’ neck and took a few seconds to just breathe.

“Stiles?” Chris asked, and Stiles could tell that Chris was worried now, and now Stiles didn’t only feel nervous about asking this, but he also felt bad for worrying Chris.

“I need some money,” Stiles mumbled, and Chris pressed a lingering kiss to Stiles’ hair.

“Okay, and?” Chris asked, because this kind of request wasn’t all that unusual for them.

Chris was his sugar daddy after all.

“It’s kind of a lot,” Stiles admitted, and Chris sighed which immediately caused Stiles to tense.

“Why don’t you let me decide what’s a lot and what isn’t, huh?” he asked and then chuckled. “I still remember how you thought that me buying your text books was too much, so I’m not trusting your judgement here,” Chris said and nuzzled Stiles’ head.

“I need thirty thousand dollars,” Stiles said into Chris’ shirt, deliberately keeping his voice level, because it technically was a lie.

He needed a lot more than that, but he was sure that he could somehow get the missing twenty thousand by working and taking up loans.

“Alright,” Chris immediately said and carefully leaned forward to the desk, mindful not to unsettle Stiles in his lap.

He took out a check and scribbled some numbers on it before he ripped it out of the check book to hold it out for Stiles.

“Here you go,” he said, pressing another kiss to Stiles’ head as he reached for the check with unsteady hands.

He hadn’t expected Chris to just hand over that amount of money without asking for anything in return and he was afraid Chris would just snatch it away, even though that wasn’t like Chris at all.

Stiles took the check and carefully looked it over, sucking in a surprised breath when he saw the sum on it.

“That’s too much!” he immediately exclaimed. “That’s double the amount I asked for!”

“Do you really think I didn’t look up your university fees, darling? It’s admirable that you want to come up with part of the money by yourself, but I don’t want you to overwork yourself, or bury yourself in debt, so you better let me pay for that,” Chris told him, tightening his arms around him.

“It’s too much,” Stiles protested again, though his voice was small and unsure.

“It’s really not. I want you to be happy and able to concentrate on your studies.”

“I don’t deserve this,” Stiles mumbled, and Chris pinched him.

“You absolutely do. The people I love only deserve the best,” Chris said, and Stiles moved back in surprise.

“The people you what?” he asked, because surely, he couldn’t have heard that right.

There was no way Chris loved him, felt anything for him at all beyond their agreement. Stiles was a good lay, and that was all there was to it. It had to be.

“The people I love,” Chris repeated and as he said it he seemed to understand that Stiles didn’t believe him. “I love you, Stiles. I thought you knew.”

“I didn’t,” Stiles muttered, but then he beamed at Chris. “I love you, too,” he breathed against Chris’ lips.

Chris enthusiastically pulled him closer, and for the time being neither of them thought about money and checks anymore.


End file.
